


Assistant Destructo

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Butt Slapping, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Serving on the same ship as your soulmate has its benefits but there were days when you could swear that Leonard McCoy could read your mind. Being soulmates, you did have certain feel for each other, you can tell when the other is in pain, but not straight up mind reading. Maybe it was just Leonard. Either way, he could be very frustrating.





	Assistant Destructo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr For @mysteriouslyme81

Serving on the same ship as your soulmate has its benefits but there were days when you could swear that Leonard McCoy could read your mind. Being soulmates, you did have certain feel for each other, you can tell when the other is in pain, but not straight up mind reading. Maybe it was just Leonard. Either way, he could be very frustrating.

You had new lab technician assigned to your botany lab and he was, for lack of a better word, clumsy. He was more than clumsy, he was damn near impossible! He had already dropped two of the samples you were working with, tripped over a stool leg and crashed into the table, causing test tubes to go flying across the lab. Cleaning it up, he had cut himself pretty badly. You had finally had enough, watching him stand there bleeding, you yelled at him to go to Medbay and never set foot in your lab again.

As soon as the one-man destruction crew left, you began cleaning his mess, being careful with the glass shards that littered the floor. Just as you were finishing up, Leonard strolled in, his hands clasped behind his back as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Given the day you were having, his happy-go-lucky attitude just pissed you off a little more.

“Why are you so chipper?” You demand. He doesn’t say anything, just moseys around, looking at your current set of samples that Destructo hadn’t managed to ruin. “Did my so-called assistant get to Medbay alright?”

“He did.” Leonard nodded. “He’s fine. He told me what happened.”

“Good. I’m going to need a new assistant tomorrow. That man is never allowed in my lab again.”

“Y/N.” Leonard leveled his eyes at you, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Don’t look at me like that! He’s the clumsiest man ever in the history of time and space! I can’t even begin to calculate how far behind he put me, breaking all my samples. He ruined four separate tests in a matter of seconds!”

Leonard just silently gazed at you and waited.

“Nope, I’m not doing it Leonard, and you can’t make me.”

“Technically, I can.”

“But you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t do that to me, would you? I thought you loved me!!”

“I love ya, darlin’, but this time you need to go the extra step. You don’t have to have him back, I can transfer him to assist someone else, but you do need to apologize for yelling at him.”

“Apologize?! To him!?”

“You made him cry, Y/N.”

“Oh god, am I his mommy now?”

“Nope, but you don’t want a reputation of being hard to work with.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Exactly. You don’t want that.”

You stopped to think, looking over at Leonard, finally deciding he was right.

“Fine. I’ll go apologize right now.”

“Just a minute.” Leonard pulled you into his arms and planted a firm kiss on your lips that left your head spinning. “Okay, now you can go.”

Turning, you took a step toward the door and received a solid smack on the butt. Looking back, Leonard grinned mischievously and wagged his eyebrows. Grinning back, you left the lab in search of the clumsiest man on the ship.


End file.
